Eirlys
"A smile and a simple 'Hello' can lead to million things." Personality: Eirlys is proud,cool dragoness who comes out as collected,but will not be taken lightly.She is also a big extrovert,optimistic and extremely friendly.She doesn't judge anyone by their looks or species and believes that there is more to a person than just a few glances or words.She is quite stubborn and can just argue with someone for hours.Despite this, she is quick-minded and can make a plan (or an excuse) in matter of seconds..However,Eirlys can be quite serious when she wants to be and especially if her loved ones are in danger.Triggering her anger is a very,very bad idea. Skills and Abillities: Ice Breath Ice Breath spreads quickly and freezes everything on contact.She can make it like a fog or 'fire'. Ice Arcs Ice Arcs are arrow-like forms of ice that in matter of seconds freezes what it touches. Ice Manipulation Ice Manipulation implies complete control over it,from making blades or armor to even freezing water in other creatures. Ice Rain Ice Rain is her own personal attack.If there are any clouds nearby,she can send a special Arc to the sky,which will cause snow to fall.But this snow isn't normal,for if it falls to much on someone, only a simple snowflake blown onto them by Eirlys will freeze them completely. Weaknesses: Being an ice dragon,she's not foind of fire,however, fire directly doesn't harm her physically as extreme heat can harm her mentaly. Backstory: Eirlys was born in Mymis to parents Leontis and Suiren. She led very normal and peacefull life,and living very close to vales and forests made her very serene and compassionate towards anyone and everyone.This has led the chance of baing an apprentice,however, considering it was just a chance, she needed to compete with others for the position.Surprisingly,when she would fail any test,instead of being sad or dissapointed, she would just congratulate the winner and said it was fun trying.This unselfishness led her to be chosen as a permanent apprenitice which she happily accepted.The reason behind her behavior,from calm and serene to cool and confident dragoness we know now,is another apprentice, Impetus.Unlike others,who found him terrifying and dark,she saw something different.Or rather potentional to be different. Whenever he would growl at her to leave him alone,instad of anger,she only heard sorrow behind his voice.She ultimately made herself a goal to change him for better.And after few moons,almost a year even,she suceeded.However,what she didn't notice,was that her own behavior started to change as well.Not for worse,of course."Reversed roles in order to make balance",some would say. Relationships: Leontis: She loves and looks up to her mother and they are quite close, both being big optimitics.Also, her mother is one of very few who can make Eirlys act childish and silly. Suiren: Lys also loves and admires her father,however the two seems to have nothing in common except their calm (mostly) personalities. Sachel and Tivon: Even though Eirlys is the twins' elder sister,she acts more like a mother to them, not that her intention is that of course. She loves her dopey, baby siblings hen you don't even know and will punch anyone who mistreats them right in the face. Impetus: When she first met Impetus, she wanted to help him, for she saw someone better than a cold,agressive dragon. However, she didn't realize that 'help',even normal friendship became something completely else. She loves the black dragon to pieces and will not hesitate to say it out loud,nor will ever falter that he is the best thing that hs ever happend to her. Many,''many ''question if their realtionship and love is platonic or romantic, and those two don't really deem necessary to answer that question. Notes: -She is 3.6 meters/ 11.8 feet tall -Her markings are on her eyes,shoulders,wings,paws,elbows,beginning and end of tail. -Her second horns aren't made of bone,but gristle.If she falls on her face or get hit, they won't break,just bend.Plus, they can also bend when she is irritated, like ears. -She likes to launch ice shards from her tail in battle. -Hair grows very slowly,so she watches it carefully. -She is good at swimming and quite quick due to an origin of water dragon.While she can't breathe underwater,her lungs are big and strong and she can hold her breath for quite some time. -Her nicknames are: Lys (mostly)Lyssie,Airhead,Eirlie and Lilly (by her mother)